Still Here
by Neko Amore
Summary: Flaky had a nightmare and her nightmare had become true. How should she handle it? And what if the nightmare isn't tha worst thing happen? Contain: Flaky X Flippy, Humanized character, a bit of violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my frist fanfiction, it was inspire from the song Still Here by Digital Daggers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, Happy Tree Friends is the property of Mondo Media. I do not own the character and this story is purely fan-made. Also I don't own the lyrics for the song Still Here.**

**All of the characters in this story had been humanized, death will be permanet in this story.**

* * *

"How could this happen? This is not real right?" Flaky thought as she tries to deny the horrible scene in forward her.

This is suppose be a nice day to hang out with friend but what she can see from the surrounding are the building burning down, corpse of her friends and other people that had been murdered and die in different way. She wanted to scream but her throat is dry from the previous scream, that she couldn't make any voice come out her mouth, her tear is continuing running down her face as she couldn't stop crying. Flaky is shivering in a corner as the murder just end another life of innocent people, the murderer notice where Flaky is and moving close to her...

"Ah…" Flaky woke up in her bed as she thought of the nightmare she had, she knew she had a nightmare but she can't remember the detail. She tries to calm herself down by wash her face with cold water. Later, after she think she had calm down she went down to make breakfast while listening to radio.

"Oh I forgot to take the newspaper," She suddenly remembers that she had to go get the newspaper before the newspaper gets soggy from the damp air.

"Let see what is on the news…" She takes a good look at the headline which she immediately drops the newspaper to the ground.

"It can't be…" She takes another look at the newspaper and gasp from it, what wrote in that had reminded her about her nightmare. Her head is hurt from a sudden pain and she throws the newspaper away. The newspaper hit the radio and somehow it increases the volume of sound, which makes the music play louder.

**Musing through memories,  
Losing my grip in the grey.  
**

Flaky's head start to hurt more as flasher of image coming into her head. She felt as if she going spilt into two with the pain going on her head as she receiving all the memory that she forgot, then she fall to the ground with her eye close.

**Numbing the senses,  
I feel you slipping away.  
**

It was a peaceful day, the gang were hang out together at their high school's school festive until they saw a couple competition held by Disco Club. The well know couple group in the gang: Cuddles and Giggles, Handy and Petunia are joining the competition. Flaky and Flippy are new couple in the gang, Flaky is nervous asking if Flippy would like to join and Flippy is gladly agree with it. Every team has what they good at. At first Cuddles and Giggles were good at romantic stuff, later Flippy and Flaky manage to chase the mark gaps in the sport type competition. However in the end, Handy and Petunia win with an incredibly matching answer for the question which make they the winner of this competition. That night, everyone gathering around the bon fire and hang around.

Everything is perfectly fine until Cub causes the fire spread around by playing with some firework that Pop brought from Lifty and Shifty. The fire quickly spread around the camp, people were scream and running for their life.

**Fighting to hold on,  
Clinging to just one more day**

Everyone was running but Flippy was stand as he having flashback about the war which cause him to flip out and start to kill people around him. It wasn't the first Flippy being flipped out, but it was the first time he did kill someone around him. Usually there are people around to stop him before he can deal more damage but now everyone is running away from the fire so no one care to stop him.

Flaky were terrified by the scene, she scream and try to run, but within few step she trip and fall. The fear within her caused her leg to fell soft that she couldn't get up or move. She watched her friend being murder by the monster who was her boyfriend, she feels like vomit. Then after Flippy done killing the last witness, he notice Flaky and start walking toward her. With the approaching danger, Flaky screamed and somehow she manage to gain her strength or will to stand up and run for her life but only to get caught by Flippy.

"No…no… Don't come close…." Flaky pleased.

**Love turns to ashes,  
With all that I wish I could say.  
**

Flippy slam her to the wall, and use his bowie knife to stab Flaky's palm to the wall. Flaky scream from the pain.

"Hey… why are you running away from me?" Flippy questioned her as he grip Flaky's other hand tightly.

"Flippy… it hurt, please… stop being like this and return to your normal self." Flaky was crying as both her hand felt pain.

"I being totally normal, I am the usual Flippy. Now answer me! Why do you run away from ME!" Flippy yelling at Flaky, but Flaky didn't say anything or answers his question. She could only weep giving the situation in front her, Flippy felt frustrated looking at Flaky weep.

"Wasn't I the same? Didn't you promise that you will stay with me not matter what happen?" Flippy was yelling but his voice got softer in the end.

"Sorry…" Flaky felt guilty when she hear Flippy saying like this. She notices that he has releases his grip on her.

"Flippy? Are you alright?" She doesn't know why she would ask this where she should be using this chance to escape. Maybe she is fool or maybe it was the guilt she felt early, either the way she doesn't care about the reason.

"That right… someone like me shouldn't be in love. I always hurt the people around me when I flipped up, and this time I killed a lot of people. I should have just **disappear**!" Flippy kneel down, his hand is holding his head as if he stuff some headache. The sky starts to rain as if it tries to match the situation.

He then looks up to Flaky and the bowie knife that stab on her hand.

"Flaky… please… use that knife on your hand and kill me. I had done many sins, and you had the right to punish me for my sin."

Flaky took out the knife from her hand and holding it, she not sure if she could do it. She thinks about the thing he did, and yes he should be punished. This may also release Flippy from his suffering right? She held her hand up high and stabs it down.

**I'd die to be where you are.  
I tried to be where you are.  
**

Flaky awake as she end her flash back, she was sweating as she experience the horrible thing again in the flashback.

"Did I just… " She stop and pause for a while before continue her sentences. "Kill Flippy?"

She looks at the newspaper again and found about a funeral ceremony going to be held for the victim.**  
**

**Every night, I dream you're still here.  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.**

Flaky attend to the funeral ceremony, she saw many people weeping for the lost. Throughout the ceremony she didn't hear anything about Flippy or someone cursing him, she felt weird but she didn't say anything. Well… Flippy did kill all the witness expect her, so other may not know about it if she doesn't speak.

After the ceremony she quickly went back home, and rest on the bed before she slowly drifting to another dream. But this time is all about the sweet memory she had with Flippy.

**When I awake, you'll disappear,  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear.  
With all I hold dear.**

**I dream you're still here.  
I dream you're still here.  
**

Flaky awake from her sleep as the dream end with the memory of her killing Flippy. She pats her chest, trying to remove what in her mind. However every time she went back to sleep, she dream about the same thing again and again.

**Hidden companion  
Phantom be still in my heart  
Make me a promise that  
Time won't erase us  
That we were not lost from the start.  
**

She thought going out was a good choice, but it turns out to be a bad one. Every place she go made her thought about memory she spend with Flippy, she even saw some illusion of Flippy whereby she will happily went to hold him but only to end up with her passing through the illusion as she watch him slowly disappear from her sight.

**I'd die to be where you are  
I tried to be where you are  
**

She went to the graveyard, she decide to visit Flippy's grave. She doesn't have a clear memory about the funeral ceremony, she think it must because of the mood of that day cause her to not to remember stuff like these.

She walks around look at the grave one by one trying to search for the one she looking for. She found lot of her friend's grave but not sight of Flippy's. When she thought of giving up and decided to asks the grave keeper, she saw someone familiar standing in front a grave.

**I dream you're still here,  
Ever slightly out of reach.  
**

She saw Flippy… she saw Flippy standing in front a grave. Could this be him? Or is it another one of her illusion or is this… Flippy's spirit?

She walks toward the grave slowly, hoping Flippy won't disappear from her sight again.

**I dream you're still here,  
But it breaks so easily.**

"Sorry for killing you…" Flippy said in a soft voice as if he was whispering.

"It okay Flippy… you don't had to feel bad," Flaky is now standing behind Flippy as she listens to what Flippy had said. She doesn't care if this is real or fake, she wants to hug him but it end up with her passing through him again.

"I'm sorry that I still living at here while not one recognize the sin that I done." Flippy is crying, he using his hand to wipes away the tear.

"But I can't die now….! Not with the life Flaky risks to save."

Wait… what did he just said? Flaky felt another pain that she felt before and went into another flashback.

**I try to protect you,  
I can't let you fade.  
**

Clack~

Flaky drops the knife before she could stabs into Flippy.

"I can't do it… There no way I going to kill you Flippy. Not matter what you do you are still the person I love, I can't harm the person I love." She hugged Flippy close to her.

Flippy was surprise by her action, he allow her to hug him close, his mind is blank as he don't know what to do.

"We will confess your crime when we get out, they all know you have post-traumatic stress disorder, and maybe the punishment wouldn't be death. I will wait you forever for you to come out from there." Flaky said, she remains hugging Flippy since she thought this will calm him down.

"No… I must die here!" Flippy push her away and took the knife from the ground as he stand up, he point the knife at his throat. "This is where I said goodbye. There won't be any different for me to go out since the only redemption for me is death, it will only be different place that I die."

Flaky know she should say something to calm Flippy down, but she doesn't know what to say to him as she watch the knife touching his throat. Then there a lighting strike at a nearby building and the building going to collapse, where the building going to hit is the exact same point Flippy is standing on.

"Flippy… watch out!" Without a thought, Flaky pushed Flippy out the place he stands.

Boom~

The building collapse and it create lot of dust, Flippy was unharmed and he is shock and he scream for Flaky's name.

**I feel you slipping.  
I feel you slipping away.**

"So… I was the one who die?" Flaky said, she looks at Flippy and she finally knew about the weird felling she having these days.

There isn't any one who come to speak to her at the ceremony or come to visit her. She didn't know how she ends up in her bed after the incident. If Flippy is an illusion, why she still can see him after she passing through him? Why isn't there a grave for Flippy in this graveyard? Or why there not one talking about Flippy.

All those question finally receive an answer.

She felt that her body slowly dissolves into the thin air when she realize about the fact.

"Sorry for leaving you here, Flippy. It must be the will to see you again made me become a being like these. Thank you for everything you done, sorry and good bye Flippy." She hugs Flippy for one last time even she knew she won't be able to touch him. After the finally hug, she disappear to the thin air.

Flippy felt something on his shoulder, he turn around and said, "Flaky?"

Ring~

* * *

**There will be an epilogue for this story.**


	2. Epilogue

Flippy woke up and found out that he is at hospital. The nurse saw him waking out and she quickly call for the doctor. The doctor come in and does some checkup for his body, asking if he uncomfortable before allow two inspectors to come in.

The inspectors ask Flippy about thing that happen in the high school incident, if he knew who was the murderer as he is one of the saviors.

Flippy remembers that he was the one murdering everyone, he remembers that when he try to suicide, Flaky pushed him away and…

Flippy felt pain in head and the inspectors plan stop the investigation for now but it was stop by Flippy as he determines to know what happen to Flaky. He was shocked when he knows what happen to Flaky.

* * *

Is a good thing that the rain had destroy the evidence for Flippy murdering, and it also a good thing that the other saviors are people that went out the building before he flip out and those who don't dare to turn behind to see the murderer which making no one know he is the culprit except Flaky.

After got discharge from the hospital, he walks around the town. Every place he went reminded him about Flaky. Like they share an ice-cream that brought from Cro-Marmot's ice-cream truck, the park where they met, the time that she fall from the stair and he caught her before she hit the ground, the library where they confess their love for each other.

There also some place where he flipped out and hurt people including her. But she still stays with him even after she knows about the PTSD that he suffers. She is the reason that he can hang out with the gang, people had warn her about him but it doesn't change her. She even makes a promise that she will forever stay by his side.

Evidence is not the only thing that got destroy by the rain, Flaky is also destroyed on that day. She was first running away from him, and then she gets injured by him. But in the end, she decided to stay by his side like what she promised to.

However he couldn't trust her enough, thinking that she shouldn't be waiting for he to come out from jail. He decides to kill himself so there won't be anything worse happen to Flaky. The plan isn't going as he planned, Flaky pushed him away from the collapse build and the thing end up in the way it now.

During his walk, he sometime felt something or someone is behind him or touching him, but he didn't see anything when he turns back.

* * *

He then went to the graveyard, one by one he apologize to the people he kill. He couldn't attend the funeral as he is unable to move during the time. He doesn't think that people will be welcoming him to the funeral either. He stopped at the grave of the last victim he kill and apologize. His tears finally come and he wipes it with his hand.

He then felt some weight on shoulder, he thought he hear Flaky's voice again.

"Flaky?" He turns around but like before there not one there. "Silly me… Flaky could be at here. She is..."

Ring~  
Flippy notice his phone is ringing and he reach for his phone, he answer the call. He expression turn into a serious as he talk with person on phone, he quickly left the graveyard and went to the person on phone.

* * *

"Doctor…! Is she okay?" Flippy went to ask the doctor as he saw some nurses surrounding the patient.

"Her heart rate suddenly drops, we don't know what happen but we'll do the best we could. However, you have to be prepare for the worst result that could come up." The doctor answers Flippy's question and went back to the patient.

"No…! You can't leave me here, you promise to stay with me forever. Open your eyes Flaky!" Flippy shake the patient's body only to be stop by the nurses and doctor.

* * *

Someone is calling me? Who is calling me? The voice sound familiar to me, who are you?

Flaky open her eye and see that a guy calling out her name, he is stop by the doctor and nurses to get close to Flaky's body.

Is that me? I thought I die? Wait if I can see my body like this does it mean I haven't die yet?

"Flaky…! Open your eyes!" That guy continues to shout up her name even though he is being held by the nurses. "Didn't you promise to stay with me!"

"Who is he?" Flaky tries to remembers the name of the guy, a pain spread in her head as she finally remember his name. "Flippy… you are Flippy."

Then she felt a sudden force pulling her and the scenery around her change from the hospital into the storm and fire night. She is now looking into Flippy's memory, the part where she is unconscious.

She saw Flippy rush to the collapsed building. He didn't care about the dust and smoke that floating around the air, all he knows is that he need to find Flaky. Flippy manage to walks through the layer of smoke and dust, he easily spotted Flaky. Half of her body is being squash by a huge piece of broke wall and the broker piece is bigger than the size of human. Flippy took a lot of effort to push the wall away from Flaky.

Flippy tries to wake her up but she didn't wake up. He noticed the blood on her shirt was actually hers, not from other person that he killed. He was panic, he look at the surrounding and finds a best way to get out from there. When he reached outside, there the fire fighter and ambulance, he hand Flaky over to the ambulance man before he collapse.

After seeing these, Flaky doesn't want to die. She want to be with Flippy like they always did, but she don't know how to return back to her body. Just then a voice call out to her, telling her if she wish to return back to her body there a price must be pay, and also Flippy also need to be pay for his sins.

"I will do whatever it takes to be with Flippy, so please let me paid the price for both of us."

* * *

Few years later…

Flippy walks out the jail and went back home, he open the door and was greet by a girl sitting on wheelchair.

"Told you that I will be waiting for you," The girl has the most beautiful smile that he could see in her face.

"Who knew I'll be getting a job as a guard at the jail," Flippy said and he gives a smile to the girl.  
"How your day… Flaky?"  
Flaky never tell the inspector the true identity of culprit, she fake one out and it coincidentally match with the one Flippy give. Even though she had decide to confess his crime at first but she had sudden change in mind, she doesn't want Flippy to be away from her.

"Like usual, I move around the house and try to improve my skill on using the wheelchair while doing the daily chore." Flaky move around with her wheelchair to shows how good she can be with it.

Flippy looks at Flaky's leg and he felt guilty that he is the result for it, even though Flaky awake from her coma, there a sequela which her leg can't move anymore. Flippy spend most of his saving to cure Flaky's leg.  
"It was my fault for your leg to be likes this, if I didn't flip out… none of these will happen."

"Flippy... this was nothing, the leg was nothing compare to life without you. If this is the price that I need to pay to be together with you, I am willingly to sacrifice my leg for it." Flaky really means what she says, she gently stroked Flippy's face.  
"Even if there's a chance to redo, I will still choice to stay by your side forever."

Knowing that Flippy is worrying about her, Flaky decided to work harder to recovers her leg. They now live together in Flippy's house, everyday Flippy will go to work and Flaky will stay at home to do chores. They may not marry yet but it won't be long for that day to come.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**I am a tragic lover, this story was frist suppose to have a bad end. It was originally end up with Flaky killing Flippy but I got a sudden change in mind to write Flippy kill Flaky. But in the end not one kill each other. This is my first fanfiction, hope to see some reviews and thanks for reading it.**


End file.
